Donkey Kong 64 II
Donkey Kong 64 II (Donkey Kong Adventure on GameCube) is the sequel to the 1999 masterpiece Donkey Kong 64. It was published by GG Games. Story The game begins with a look around Donkey Kong's Island, and it shows Donkey Kong riding away on a boat similar to that of the one which Lanky Kong used to fight Pufftoss in the first game. It them cuts to DK driving away while some parrots and Squawks fly by. Once landing, DK reaches and island called The Island of Kong. Donkey Kong gets out of the boat and walks across the sand into a tall, grey building. Inside is where you first get to play. You walk up the spiral staircase built upon the walls until you reach a top floor. Halfway through you will pick up watermelon slices. These are used as health. DK has reached the top and you hear a faint echo. You walk to the center of the floor and put down a piece of watermelon. A shrine in front of you, awakes. "Donkey Kong... Donkey Kong..." it echos. The voice tells of the other six Kongs who came here in search of the Sacred Banana shards that have gone missing. It pleads for you t save them and rescue the shards. You agree and the shrine opens the first area to go to: Skyline Waterfall. You must find the way to go to the zone. In each zone there is 5 Banana shards to collect per Kong; a total of 280 to collect. You will encounter the beasts and golems that live on the island, and you must defeat them to succeed. This is the beginning of the story. After this, the title shows and you go right into gameplay. Worlds ;World One : Skyline Waterfall Appearance: Lots of tall trees, a cave and a mountain. Unlockable Characters: Diddy Kong Boss: Xtremely Gnawty (fought by Donkey Kong) ;World Two : Gold Mine Gauntlet Appearance: Large cave, similar to that of Gloomy Galleon. Eerie feeling. Unlockable Characters: Dixie Kong Boss: Rock Golem (fought by Diddy Kong) :World Three: Scorching Sand Dunes Appearance: Vast amount of sand, very disorienting. Hidden lake. Unlockable Charcaters: Funky Kong Boss: Sand Dune Dragon (fought by Dixie Kong) ;World Four : Frozen Facility Appearance: Crystal Caves Unlockable Characters: Lanky Kong Boss: Icy Intellect (fought by Funky Kong) ;World Five : Cradle Carnage Appearance: Similar to that of the cradle level in GoldenEye 007 mixed with Angry Aztec. Unlockable Character: Corn Dong the Wallaby (Relatively useless) Boss: Deceased Dragon of Death (fought by Lanky Kong) ;World Six : Jailhouse Jive Appearance: A prison from hell. Ghosts everywhere. Unlockable Characters: None Boss: Armydillo Mk. III (fought by Donkey Kong) ;World Seven : Quarantined Caverns Appearance: Similar to the Caverns level of GoldenEye 007. Unlockable Characters: Chunky Kong Boss: Pufftoss II (fought by Funky Kong) ;World Eight : Mushroom Mill Appearance: A dense forest filled with mushrooms and trees. Unlockable Characters: None Boss: Kraken Kong (fought by Dixie Kong) ;World Nine : Laboratory Legion Appearance: Similar to that of Frantic Factory. Unlockable Characters: None Boss: Mecha Kritter (fought by Chunky Kong) ;World Ten : Hideout Helm II Appearance: Modified version of the original. Unlockable Characters: None Boss: King K. Rool (Fought by all Kongs) Category:Games Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:Games By GameGear360 Category:Fan Games Category:Nintendo GameCube Games Category:Rated E Games Category:2001 Category:2010 Category:Nintendo 64 Games